Pink
by nekogirl017
Summary: Amu and Utau are best friends, bonded by their shared dream of being famous singers. Unfortunately, when they finally get their big chance, their nearly stopped by their nerdy outer-characters. Until Utau comes up with the idea to wear masks to the try-out. Doing this, the two start on their way to becoming the famous diva' s known as pink! But can they stay hidden forever?
1. Prologue

**Hello there all of you that bother reading the disclaimer! I'm going to put this in nice pretty large letters for all of you that don't read this!**

**THIS ISN'T MY STORY!**

**And now that I have all of your attention, I am posting this for a friend. I don't own the plot, songs, or any of that other stuff. So! Without further ado, I present Pink!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara, any songs by P!nk, or the plot of this story. All rights to this awesome plot belong to Miss Hales.**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"Hey Hinamori! Hoshina! Your ugly face is in my way. Move it!" Demanded Yamabuki Saaya, Seiyo Academy's very own stuck-up snob. I was standing at my shoe locker with my best friend Hoshina Utau discussing about the new ramen shop that just opened downtown when said snob appeared. I turned to Utau and we quietly stepped out of the way - not that we were in the way in the first place - in hopes that doing so would make Saaya go away sooner. Those hopes were nearly instantly crushed however, as soon as the opened her mouth again.

"Oh ho ho ho! That's what I thought! You too are such mindless idiots! Do you always do what people tell you?" She proclaimed in that irritating voice of her's for all the school to hear, her minions laughing from behind her. Even if I tried, I couldn't stop the death glare that formed on my featured. Saaya looked as if I had just struck her when she noticed this, retaliating with a glare of her own, holding just as much venom as mine in her acid green eyes. "What? You got a problem with that? How about I give you something to be upset about?" She hissed at me, daggers shooting from her eyes onto the face of my glasses.

"No. There's no problem. Now if you'll excuse us." I grabbed Utau by the arm and dragged her towards the front doors of the school. Right when I was about to push down on the handle, a hand came out of nowhere and grasped my shoulder roughly, causing me to give an involuntary flinch. "Hey! Where the hell do you think your going? I'm not done talking to you losers!" Saaya sneered. Sharing a quick glance with Utau, she pushed open the double doors with me and the two of us made a dash for it.

After running for about a block and a half, we slowed to a stop, doubling over in exhaustion. "I t-think we...l-lost them..." She painted weakly from beside me, gasping for breath. "Y-Yeah...me t-too..." I planted back, equally out of breath. After a few more minutes of standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, panting like a couple of out of shape idiots, we both stood up straight. Utau adjusted her glasses while I tucked my unruly pink locks into my school hat. "God! Why is that bitch have to harass us?! Out of everyone in school- does she need some damn medication or something?!" Utau ranted, as we began to walk down the sidewalk on our way home. "I know! We weren't even in the way! Wait. Then again, her ego does need a lot of space. In a ten foot wide hallway, even the slightest amount of space taken up by anyone 'non-popular' will block its path."

"Ah yes! That's right." She nodded in mock-understanding. "Oh oh oh! That's the ramen place I was telling you about!" She yelled all of a sudden, pointing to the small shop across the street from us. "We're going in!" Dragging me by the arm (like I did to her ten minutes ago) we entered the ramen shop. "Hello! Welcome to Souma ramen! What can I get for you today?" Asked a elderly looking man behind the counter. "Hi! We'll take two large bowls of spicy ramen - hard noodles - with the best ajitama you got!" Utau ordered for us (I've learned over the years to just go along with what she orders) and we sat down at a nearby booth. "So, guess what I heard about last night?"

Looking at her confused, she seemed to take my befuddled expression as a sign to continue. "Ikuto called to say he was stopping by earlier today to pick up some thinks he forgot when he moved into his apartment last month right?" I nodded. "Well I overheard him talking to dad and he mentioned this contest his company's having to recruit new talent! And it's open mike! We need to sign up!" I looked at her surprised. "W-We can't do that! I-we-I don't...NO! Yes? No!"

"And why not?! It's open mike!" I blushed. "Because...what if we get kicked off the stage before we even get a change to sing?" I spoke quietly, embarrassed. At school, Utau and I are known as the music geeks. We play instruments, we listen to our iPods every change we get, but since we look like total losers, we get treated like total losers. Between our baggy uniforms (courtesy of a size mix-up when we ordered them) and our glasses, our future middle school life was set in stone the second we walked through the doors.

"Amu! This is our chance! We have original songs, we can...kinda dance, we kick ass in music class, and with some slight tweaking, nobody will even know it's us! Trust me!" I looked at her hesitantly for a moment. "Fine!But only if-!" "Here you are girls! Two spicy ramen bowls, hard noodles with the finest ajitama in Tokyo! Will you two be needing anything else?" Interrupted the elderly man with our food. "No thanks! We're good!" Utau rushed. "Now what we're you saying?!" She demanded the second he turned around to retreat back to the kitchen. 'I wanted a water actually. Thanks for asking...' "I said, fine. BUT! Only if we hide our faces or wear wigs or something! You know how I hate camera's!"

"Alright..." She relented. "Well whatever! The concerts in three days - remember I learned from Ikuto, don't blame me for the having no time thing!" Utau defended, seeing the glare I directed towards her. "Anyway, so we need to pick out a song, practice, pick out outfits, and think up how we can hid our faces or whatever." Finishing the ramens, I agreed with the plan and the two of us walked the rest of the way to our house.

**R&R!**


	2. I'm still a rock star

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara, any songs by P!nk, or the plot of this story. All rights to this awesome plot belong to Miss Hales.**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"Utau? What are you doing?" I ask as she attempted to drag me out of bed. We had been up until one last night picking out the 'perfect' outfit to go with the song we were going to sing for the audition. Quite frankly, I was exhausted and if I had the Energy, I'd slug her for waking me up. "Wake up! We need to leave in half an hour!" I felt myself growl a bit. "It's _Saterday._" I stressed the word. " .now." I shoved my head into my pillow once again, vaguely hearing Utau groan from beside me. "Amu-!"

"Three."

"Amu! Today's-!"

"Two."

"Today's the audition!"

"One- wait what?!" I sat up in my bed, looking at her as if she just grew two heads. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Leaping out of bed, I dashed towards Utau and I's shared closet and through the doors open. "Where are my belts?!" I saw black as I felt something fall on my head. "I _did_ tell you. You tried to kick me! Now get dressed." She scowlled at me, making her way over to the bathroom to do her hair. The next few minutes past in a blur as I exited the room in a black and light pink open shoulder long sleeve dress that reached my thighs. With it I wore several leather bracelets with spikes, three belts to match, and black fishnet leggings. **(A.N. An outfit I saw p!nk wear before.)**

"Hey Amu? How do I look?" Utau stood in the bathroom doorway in a black short sleeve tee-shirt with the sleeve torn off the left arm, with a hot pink design around the top right corner. Paired with it was a knee length sea blue skirt and black strappy heals. To top it off, she wore a silver anklet and a large black ring on her left index finger. **(A.N. again, seen it on P!nk) **"Nice! Wait..." I paused for a moment, looking at her shoes. "Those are mine!" I shot her a small glare before heading to the living room. "Souko-San?"

A middle aged women with long blonde hair turned towards me. "Amu-Chan! Utau-Chan! Good morning! You girls look cute! Do you need something?" She asked. "Hey Mom? Can you drive us to where Ikuto works? We're trying out for the new talent contest." Utau asked.

"Really? That's great! Let me get my keys real quick, and we can go. Okay?" Turning towards the kitchen and grabbed her purse off the counter, before heading over to the door. We followed her out to the car parked outside got in the backseat - Souko puts her purse in the front seat - and Utau and I climbed into the back seat. "So! As promised, oh cameraphobiac friend of mine, Masks!" Holding out two matching half-face masks, one gold, one silver, she handed me the gold one and I put it on right as we arrived at the building. "Thanks for driving us mom!" Utau said, getting out. "Your welcome. Break a leg, you two!" I got out and was about to close the door when she spoke again. "Oh! Do you girls need me to pick you up later?" She inquired. "No thanks Souko-San! We're good!" I told her. "Okay. See you later!" She called before driving away.

xXx

After we got directions from a secretary in the lobby, we finally arrived at two dark wood double doors leading to the audition room. We entered, immediately seeing the sign up sheet in the corner by the stage. "Shit! What name did we agree on?" I asked Utau. "Uhhhh...I think we went with Pink butterfly?" Heading over towards the sheet, seeing now we literally got here a minute before they closed sign ups, we rushed over along with every other last minute sign-up's. After waiting behind a pair bickering, we finally reached the front. "Finally!" I started to write our name.

"SIGN-UP'S ARE NOW CLOSED! ALL PARTICIPANTS PLEASE MEET BACK STAGE!" A voice boomed in the microphone on stage. Turning, I saw a guy around our age with long purple hair dressed like a hip-hop dancer. "What?! But-but I'm not-!" The sheet was taken from my hand by what looked like a security guard and taken over to the judges. "Amu? What were you able to get down?" Asked Utau, sounding worried.

"I could only put pink..." I sulked.

Half an hour later, it was almost our turn and what we saw on stage was our worse nightmares combined. Saaya singing.

"OhHhHhH oHhHhHh OhHhHhH oHhHhHhH

Oh, HeR eYeS, hEr EyEs  
MaKe ThE sTaRs LoOk LiKe ThEy'Re NoT sHiNiN'  
HeR hAiR, hEr HaIr  
FaLlS pErFeCtLy WiThOuT hEr TrYiNg  
ShE's So BeAuTiFuL  
AnD I TeLl hEr EvErYdAy  
YeAh"

"T-That's enough! Please stop Saaya-San!" The purple headed judge pleaded, all but covering his ears. Saaya stopped, looking proud of herself. "Oh ho ho ho! Was I so good you decided to declare my the winner?" "No! Actually, I personally would like to have you escorted off the premise for making my ears bleed, but unfortunately I don't have the power to do that. So instead, I'm going to _beg _you to never sing again. Now off the stage." Spoke the blue haired judge, who I recognized as Ikuto. The blonde haired one beside him nodded in agreement. "Saaya-San, your a bit uh...pitchy." The blonde said, looking nervous. "Yeah um, I think my older brother can sing better than you. And he's a beast! No offense." A auburn judge - the one Utau's been starring at for the past half hour - commented. Finally, the fifth judge, a green haired guy, gave opinion. "No comment."

"What?! I'm a great singer! Your all deaf!" She stormed off stage, glaring at everything. "Next up is...Pink!" Utau and I walked out onto the stage, trying to fight the nervous butterflies in our stomachs. "Hey! We're Pink!" Utau started. "We'll be singing an an original song." I announced, almost calm. "That's fine! Go ahead!" The blonde told us. I walked over to one of the guys back stage and handed him the CD with that background music.

"Okay, this songs called 'I'm still a rock star. I hope you like it!"

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope),**  
**I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)

The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,

Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!

Ba da da da da da"

**R&R!**


	3. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara, any songs by P!nk, or the plot of this story. All rights to this awesome plot belong to Miss Hales.**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"Well, Thank you Pink! That was great! Now we'd like it if everyone waited a few minutes while we discuss the winner's of the audition. Thank you!" The blonde judge spoke before all five judges got up and left the room. I walked off stage with Utau feeling both nervous and ecstatic. One glance in her direction told she felt the same, as we made our way over to the small refreshments table in the far corner of the room. "So." I started off, gaining the blondes attention. "What was that brunette judge's name again? Kukei?" I asked her, desperately holding back a smirk. She looked stunned by my question before a small blush appeared on her features. "K-Kukai actually..." She stuttered out, turning away stubbornly. "So what was on his face?" Confusion made its way into her violet eyes as she turn towards me slightly, eyebrows furrowed in question.

"I mean, I didn't see it but you must have. After all..." I trailed off, mentally preparing for the fit of embarrassed rage that was sure to come. "You've been staring at him sense we got here!" Making fast pace, I was quick to dodge as she aimed a hit at my shoulder. "S-S-Shut up!" Her blush deepened, as her face began to rival the shade of an Apple. Huffing angrily, she snatched up a bottle of ice water and took a drink before her blush finally settled down.

"ATTENTION! Everybody who participated in the contest, we are now announcing the winner's." Spoke the blonde judge. "If your name is called, once again come back stage and we'll welcome you to the company! Everyone who's name is not called, please leave the room and thank you for auditioning! We hope to see you again next year! This year's winner's are," he paused to take out a envelope from his pocket and opening it.

"Kyoko," a girl with short-cropped orange hair walked back stage muttering something darkly with a slightly unnerving smile.

"Black Diamond" an indie band followed suit, making their way back stage. I couldn't help but notice how much the lead singer looks like Utau.

"Yua" a girl about a year younger than us with long wavy brown hair practically ran back stage.

"Darts" _'they actually want that gay-looking boy band?'_ I wondered, watching as the blonde judge stared at them as the walked back stage. _'oooooh. That's why.'_

"And finally, last but not least...Pink!" Utau and I shared a look of pure happiness as we followed the rest back stage, grinning like a couple of idiots.

"Alright! First off, welcome! We're looking forward to working with all of you! Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Hotori Tadase and I intern in the recording area. I do touch up work with the recordings before we can burn a demo CD." Spoke with blonde.

"My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. I work with my mother in the choreography department. We handle dance lessons, music video routines, and stage choreography." The purple haired one said.

"I am Sanjo Kairi. I'm with management. I am an intern currently, but I am here today to talk with you all to figure out who would be the best manager for you." The one with green hair explained, immediately getting to the point.

"I'm Souma Kukai! I'm with special effects and a stunt double! Well, at least a Jr stunt double. I'm not legally allowed to do the serious work until I'm 18 and sign a release form." He wondered off, Utau staring at him intently the whole time.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I work with instrumental music." Blunt as ever.

After the introductions were made, Kairi-san took out several forms for everyone to take home and have a parent/Guardian sign and to turn in by the end of next week, seeing as today's saterday. After taking the release forms and being dismissed, Utau and I headed for the bus station. "People are staring." I told the blonde beside me, taking a seat. "So? That's the point. To freak people out! Besides, we'd look too...showy without the masks." I nodded, understanding as we reached our stop.

Exiting the bus, we walked the rest of the way to the house. Unlocking the door, we entered taking off the masks and walking towards our shared room to toss them onto the desk. "Mom! We're home!" Utau shouted. I'll start with dinner. Starving!" I told her, walking towards the kitchen. "Okay! I'm gonna shower." I looked threw the fridge, searching for idea's. '_Maybe spaghetti and meatballs?' _I thought, looking for the ingredients. '_And natural, we have no tomato sauce. What else?' _Looking again, I see chicken, milk, two dozen different spices, and rice. '_Curry and rice sounds...easy.'_ "Done." Grabbing the needed ingredients, I washed the rice and put it in the rice cooker before chopping up the chicken and making the curry sauce.

While mixing the sauce, I began to sing lightly to myself, a song I'd written a few years ago when I fist began living with the Tsukiyomi' s.

"No attorneys to plead my case  
No opiates to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I got trouble in my town

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming down the street  
Then you know it's time to go  
Then you know it's time to go 'cause  
Here comes trouble

No attorneys to plead my case  
No opiates to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming down the street  
Then you know it's time to go  
Go go go

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble you all, I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble in my town  
I'm trouble in my town"

Forty-five minutes later, Utau came out of the shower just as the rice finished. "That was quick. Thought I'd have another fifteen minutes." She shrugged. "Whatcha making?" She asked. "Chicken curry. It's just about done. Can you go get Aruto-san and Suoko-san?" I asked, setting the table. She nodded before retreating to the hallway, as I put the food on plates and set them down. "That smells great Amu!" Aruto-san commented, emerging from the hall with Suoko and Utau in suit. After everyone was seated, I began to eat. "Mmm! Great job! Thank you for cooking dinner again Amu!" Suoko complimented. "Thank you!" After dinner, I asked (forced) Utau to do the dishes while I took a shower and after blow-drying my hair, I changed into my PJ's and promptly passed out on my bed seeing Utau had already done the same.

**R&R!**


	4. Family portrait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara, any songs by P!nk, or the plot of this story. All rights to this awesome plot belong to Miss Hales.**

**Warning! Lyrics have been changed slightly to fit better with the chapter. Sorry to anyone offended by this.**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

I unlocked the door carefully, and stepped into the house closing the door as quietly as possible. I always hated that lock. No matter what, you can never unlock it silently. After taking off my shoes and setting them down carefully by the door, I sneak up the stairs with my backpack. Skillfully avoiding all the creeks I had long since mastered dodging, I was at the top of the stairs and in front of my room. Without wasting a second, I quickly stepped inside my room, locking myself inside without another sound.

"Now for homework." I muttered quietly to myself.

Taking out my homework from my cluttered backpack - I can never seem to keep it clean - I get started on my history homework first. Not long after, I heard the front door slam open. "AMU! Get your ass down here!" I flinched at the sound, staring fearfully at my bedroom door. I stand up out of my chair and make my way over to my light switch, turning it off and casting the room into darkness.

"AMU!"

Moving towards my closet, I climb in and hide behind a winter coat, closing the door behind me. I hear stomping from the hall, feet charging up the stairs and towards my room. "Hinamori Amu, you have three seconds to open up! Three!" The voice slured from outside the door. "Two!" He kicked the door, as if that'd convince me to let them in. "One!" With one last kick, the door burst open - my cheap lock all but broken - and they came in, footsteps almost causing the floor to vibrate. "AMU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" They demanded. I flinched again and sunk deeper into my closet, hoping to disappear into the woodwork. The stomping continued for five more minutes before they came to the conclusion that I wasn't here and left.

Hearing them go through the fridge in search of liquor, I deemed it safe to emerge again. After climbing out, I glanced at my now-broken door. _'I'll need to fix that tomorrow.' _I walked over to my window and snuck out, climbing down the oak outside my window and got all the way to the street corner before thinking about where to go. After a few moments of thinking, I decided on the woods nearby. I had a small hideout there. It was nothing much, just a make-shift latter to a old bird watching platform, but it always felt like home to me.

After ten minutes or so of walking, I arrived at my hide-out and climbed up to the platform. I loved this place. I could see the stars easily and could just sit here forever without a care in the world. After a few minutes of just peacefully lying down, starring at the night sky, I began to sing.

_"Mama please stop cryin'_  
_I can't stand the sound_  
_Your pain is painful_  
_And it's tearin' me down_

_I hear glasses breakin'_  
_As I sit up in my bed_  
_I told Dad you didn't mean_  
_Those nasty things you said_

_You fight about money_  
_'Bout me and my sister_  
_And this I come home to_  
_This is my shelter_

_It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III_  
_Never knowin' what love could be_  
_You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me_  
_Like it has done my family_

_Can we work it out?_  
_(Can we?)_  
_Can we be a family?_  
_(Can we?)_  
_I promise I'll be better_  
_(I promise)_  
_Daddy, I'll do anything_  
_(I'll do anything)_

_Can we work it out?_  
_Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better_  
_Mommy, please don't leave_

_Daddy please stop yelling_  
_(Stop)_  
_I can't stand the sound_  
_(Can't stand the sound)_  
_Make Mama stop cryin'_  
_'Cause I need you around_

_My mama, she loves you_  
_(I know it)_  
_No matter what she says is true_  
_I know that she hurts you_  
_But remember I love you too_

_I ran away today_  
_Ran from the noise, ran away_  
_(Ran away)_  
_Don't wanna go back to that place_  
_But don't have no choice, no way_

_It ain't easy growin' up in World War III_  
_Never knowin' what love could be_  
_That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me_  
_(I don't want love to destroy me)_  
_Like it did my family_

_Can we work it out?_  
_(Can we work it?)_  
_Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better_  
_(I promise I'll do anything)_  
_Daddy, I'll do anything_  
_(To keep you better)_

_Can we work it out?_  
_Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better_  
_(I promise, I promise)_  
_Mommy, please don't leave_  
_(Stay)_

_In our family portrait_  
_(In our family portrait)_  
_We look pretty happy_  
_(We look pretty happy)_  
_Let's play pretend_  
_(Let's play pretend)_  
_Let's act like it comes naturally_  
_(That's right)_  
_(That's right)_

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays_  
_(No, no)_  
_I don't want two addresses_  
_(No)_  
_I don't want a stepbrother anyways_  
_And I don't want my Mommy_  
_Have to change her last name!_

_In our family portrait_  
_We look pretty happy_  
_We look pretty normal_  
_Let's go back to that_

_In our family portrait_  
_We look pretty happy_  
_Let's play pretend_  
_Act like it goes naturally_

_In our family portrait_  
_(Can we work it out?)_  
_We look pretty happy_  
_(Can we be a family?)_  
_We look pretty normal_  
_(I promise I'll be better)_  
_Let's go back to that_  
_(Mommy I'll do anything)_

_In our family portrait_  
_(Can we work it out?)_  
_We look pretty happy_  
_(Can we be a family?)_  
_Let's play pretend_  
_(I promise I'll be better)_  
_Act like it goes naturally_  
_(Mommy please don't leave)_  
_Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that_

_In our family portrait_  
_(Can we work it out?)_  
_We look pretty happy_  
_(Can we be a family?)_  
_We look pretty normal_  
_(I promise I'll be better)_  
_Lets go back to that_  
_(Daddy, I'll do anything)_

_In our family portrait_  
_(Can we work it out?)_  
_We look pretty happy_  
_(Can we be a family?)_  
_We look pretty normal_  
_(I promise I'll be better)_  
_Let's go back to that_  
_(Daddy, I'll do anything)_

After singing, my eyes felt heavy and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**R&R!**


	5. Cuz I can

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara, any songs by P!nk, or the plot of this story. All rights to this awesome plot belong to Miss Hales.**

**Warning! Lyrics have been changed slightly to fit better with the chapter. Sorry to anyone offended by this.**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"...u ...mu ...AMU!"

My head shot up with a start, turning around to try to see what had woken me up. After a second, my brain finally switched on and I turned to face the culprit. With slightly blurry eyes, I glares (more like squinted) at the owner of the voice. "School's over." she matched my glare with her own. "And I care because...? Not like they'll kick us out for being slow." I mumbled as I stretched. After hearing a satisfying crack, I relaxed again in my chair.

"You really are an idiot" She mumbled furiously under her breath. I was about to make a comment about her remark, but she beat me to it. "Since you've clearly become Queen of the space-cadets today, I'll tell you why you should care. Studio. Recording Demo. 15 minutes to get there!" She gritted out, all but screaming the last part.

"Oh shit! That was today?!" I bolted out of my seat, grabbing my Japanese History textbook and rushing out into the hall to my locker. After a few seconds of fumbling with entering the combination, I snatched my backpack from my locker and slammed it shut just in time to see Utau rushing past me. "Race you to the parking lot!" She called, running ahead of me. A smile grew on my face. "Your on, ya cheater!" I shouted and I could hear the words echo down the hallway. "Last one there's a Saaya!" I heard utau's voice bounce off the walls.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Soon I was nearly caught up with her as the front doors came into view, I pushed my legs even harder, pushing against the door to open it. Utau jumped over the stairs a split second before me, and landed on the tar blacktop of the schools parking lot just before me. My legs stopped and I felt like a was about to collapse. "Y-...You...You totally cheated!" I struggled to say through gasps of breath." utau grinned, an evil laugh escaping her mouth between her own gasps for oxygen. "Come on! Let's go, we got 10 minutes."

She tossed me the keys to our bike locks and I released our bikes from the street light they were attached to, getting onto mine. "We need to hurry and change in the bathroom there before heading to the recording studio." She said as we exited the parking lot and onto the busy streets if Tokyo. Within seven minutes, we arrived at the building and locked our bikes to a bike rack (something our school could use) and rushed to the first floor bathroom, the only signs of anyone being there recently was the pungent smell of perfume and make up power on the sinks. Suddenly a soft bundle hit me square in the face, landing In my arms as it fell into several pieces.

Clothes.

There were black leather skinny Jeans, a hot pink T-shirt, a black leather vest, and a few spiked black bracelets. I quickly got changed and put on my gold mask. "How do I look?" I heard Utau question. I whipped around and saw Utau standing there wearing a black mini skirt, a purple T-shirt that was fading from purple to black, two spiked bracelets on her arms and her silver mask. "Good now let's go!" I announced just before rocketing out the door in fear of being late. We rushed up a few flights of stairs (elevators are always crowded) and down a few hallways and around the corner, until I could see the studio.

Utau and I burst into the room, huffing and gasping for air, well I was. "Hurry up and sit down." I heard a deep voice say. "Oh, shut it Ikuto" I heard Utau yell at him. Utau helped me up and we sat down, everyone was starring at us. "Alright then...now that everybody is here, we can start the meeting." The green haired guy said. I think he had mentioned his name was Kairi? "Thank goodness you two made it in time!" The guy, Tadame I think, said, flashing a bright smile. "First of all, today you ladies will be assigned a manager." The red-headed, Kukai I think, said excitedly. "Their here to help you with anything you need and help you start your career, so don't be afraid to ask them anything." The guy with disturbingly long hair said. "Now, let's get you paired up!" Tadame said

**-five minutes later-**

"-and so that's why I think you two would work best with Rima!" Tadame finished his ridiculously long rant, flashing us one if his bright smiles before looking over towards a short girl. She walked over to us, walking straight passed tadame, ignoring him completely. She was a bit shorter than me with gorgeous long blonde hair and she was wearing a Seiyo Academy uniform. "For now, how about you just get to know Rima here? Okay, great! Later!" Kukai shouted. The girl, Rima, grabbed onto Utau and I's hands and began to drag out of the room. Once we were outside she pulled us into what looked like an office. After entering the room, she released us and turned.

"My name is Mashiro Rima. I am a high school student, however I work here because I received training when I was younger by my father and mother. I have been working here for half a year, and you two are my first clients so I want to make it clear now that if I go down, your both coming with me. Understood? Now tell me your names, I'm not calling you 'pink'. That's stupid."

Utau and I dumbly blinked at her in surprise, both of us not sure what to say.

"Well? Names. You do have names, right?" She snapped.

"Uhh...r-right! We have names..." Utau spoke, hesitating. Rima looked more and more irritated by the second.

"I-I'm Uma! Uma Morihina! And this is ah...Uta! Uta yuu. Yup!" I spoke.

Rima looked skeptical for a second, before seeming to dismiss her thoughts. "Nice to meet you Uma. Uta. Well, what day do you girls think will be best to schedule your Demo recording?" She asked. "What day's best for you?" Utau asked. Rima smiled. "One of my favorite questions. You two look kinda young so I'm guessing you ran here from school? Be here at 8:40 on Saturday. You need me to send a car?" She asked. "No! We got bikes, we'll be on time Rima-San!" Utau answered hurriedly.

"Good! And drop the 'San'. We're a team here, got it? Now go home. And no straining you voice's!" She shouted, ushering us to leave.

As we exited the building, we got on our bikes and ended up taking the long way home. On the way, we started to sing a song we'd written the other day.

**(A.N. italics is Utau, regular is Amu, bold is both.)**

Hahaha  
We're gonna rock and roll  
Ra Ra  
Alright I drink more than you  
I party harder than you do  
And my car's faster than yours too

_P I N K_  
_P I'm P_  
_I'm back again_  
_I know y'all missed me_  
_I'm so so sick_  
_Can't handle it_  
_Yeah I talk shit_  
_Just deal with it_

_My rims are 23 inch_  
_And they're black on black_  
_No they're not his_  
_Diamonds all over my teeths (her teeth)_  
_You can try and try you can't beat me_

**So I'll cash my checks and place my bets**  
**And hope I'll always win**  
**Even if I don't I'm fucked because**  
**I live a life of sin**  
**But it's alright**  
**I don't give a damn**  
**I don't play your rules I make my own**  
**Tonight**  
**I'll do what I want**  
**'Cause I can**

You know I'm rare  
You stop and stare  
You think I care  
I don't  
You talk real loud  
But you aint saying nothing cool  
I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool

_My life's a fantasy_  
_That you're not smart enough to even dream_  
_My ice is making me freeze_  
_You can try and try you can't beat me_

**So I'll cash my checks and place my bets**  
**And hope I'll always win**  
**Even if I don't I'm fucked because**  
**I live a life of sin**  
**But it's alright**  
**I don't give a damn**  
**I don't play your rules I make my own**  
**Tonight**  
**I'll do what I want**  
**'Cause I can**  
**Yeah**

_Uh_  
_Break it down_  
_It's tough times out here ya know what I'm sayin mmhmm_  
_Yeah I'm super thick_  
_People say I'm much too chic_  
_Come and kiss the ring_  
_You just might learn a couple things_  
_I'm trying to school you dog_  
_Roof roof roof roof roof roof roof_  
_I'm your worst nightmare_  
_Bring it we can take it there_  
_What are you scared_

**So I'll cash my checks and place my bets**  
**And hope I'll always win**  
**Even if I don't I'm fucked because**  
**I live a life of sin**  
**But it's alright**  
**I don't give a damn**  
**I don't play your rules I make my own**  
**Tonight**  
**I'll do what I want**  
**'Cause I can**  
**Yeah**

**So I'll cash my checks and place my bets**  
**And hope I'll always win**  
**Even if I don't I'm fucked because**  
**I live a life of sin**  
**But it's alright**  
**I don't give a damn**  
**I don't play your rules I make my own**  
**Tonight**  
**I'll do what I want**  
**'Cause I can**  
**Yeah**

**R&R**


End file.
